


Plagg Returns

by CelticWolf55



Series: Giving Up Miraculouses AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Giving up miraculouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWolf55/pseuds/CelticWolf55
Summary: A prompt I came across from @sinfullythebest on twitter.Link to the tweet belowhttps://twitter.com/CelticWolf55/status/1245453936418586625?s=09
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Giving Up Miraculouses AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Plagg Returns

It had been years since Ladybug and Chat Noir gave up their miraculouses. 

Hawkmoth had long since disappeared and the city no longer needed them to protect it. 

Marinette, as the new guardian, kept her eye out for potential danger regularly, ensuring the miracle box was safe at all times. 

The decisions to give up their miraculouses was broached when Ladybug and Chat Noir fell in love with each other, knowing it would be hard to maintain a healthy balance. 

But after a while, they came to the agreement that they couldn’t handle the stress of trying to protect their civilian identities and save Paris at the same time, while also juggling their relationship and responsibilities. 

So, they made the difficult decision to give up their miraculouses and return them to the miracle box, saying tear filled goodbyes to their beloved kwamis. 

  
And so, Marinette and Adrien took the next steps in their lives together. 

They dated without the constraints of being heroes, and; not that it was a surprise to anyone, got married a year after they relinquished their miraculouses. 

They moved into a small apartment together and lived in wedded bliss. 

Or at least they did. 

Till Marinette fell pregnant. 

Both were overjoyed with the development and Adrien was deliriously excited to be a father. 

He organised Marinette’s design room for her and took as many jobs as he could for his father to help save for their upcoming new family member. 

Adrien found himself running his finger over where his miraculous would have been, only for his chest to ache miserably. 

He missed the comforting presence of Plagg. 

Even if the kwami did make him stink of camembert. 

  
Walking home one day after a photo shoot, Adrien spotted a tiny black kitten with bright green eyes staring at him through the window of an animal shelter affiliated pet store. 

Walking inside on a whim, he walked right over to the small, fluffy creature and picked him up. 

“Hi Plagg.” He whispered, choking back a sob as tears slowly slipped down his cheeks. 

He held the tiny kitten close to his chest and let out a whimpering sob as he felt his purr reverberating against his chest. 

“You alright there, sir?” A staff member asked cautiously, clearly confused why a grown, married man was crying holding a kitten. 

“Give me everything he’ll need. I’m taking him home.” He told her. 

  
That evening, Adrien walked in the house with little Plagg under snuggled in under his coat while he carried the various bags in the front door with toys, food, beds and litter for Plagg. 

“Adrien?” Marinette called in a warning tone, making his spine prickle anxiously. 

He turned around to see her standing with a hand on the couch for support and her other on her belly, rubbing little circles over the round surface. 

“Hi honey.” He greeted sheepishly. 

“What did you do?” She asked, waddling over towards him, eying him skeptically. 

“I can explain, Mari.” He muttered, getting nervous. 

“What are you hiding?” She asked, pulling his coat back to reveal two big green eyes staring back at her and she went silent. 

“I missed him.” He stated, setting the bag down before pulling the tiny kitten out from inside his coat. 

“So... Meet Plagg.” He chuckled nervously. 

“P-pl... Oh, _minou!”_ She said slowly, before emotion overwhelmed her and she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. 

“I miss him too, _chaton._ ” She whispered against his chest. “And Tikki.” 

And they both cried, simply holding each other, allowing themselves to properly feel the loss of their kwamis. 

  
Little Plagg adjusted to living with them very easily. 

He was a playful, rambunctious and destructive little kitten, always getting into things he shouldn’t be. 

Marinette, at her wits end of Plagg playing with her fabrics, told Adrien to buy him more scratchers and cat towers, giving him a place in her room where he was allowed to be with her but not cause trouble. 

Adrien also purchased a collar and bell for little Plagg, nostalgia hitting him hard when he heard the bell tinkle and chime the first few times. 

  
After living with them for a few months, having grown considerably in size and maturity, Adrien was relaxing over the weekend on the couch with little Plagg curled up on his lap, purring contentedly as he slept. 

His peace was disturbed however when a familiar voice said; 

“So... You replaced me that easily, huh kid?”   
Adrien looked up in disbelief and his eyes immediately welled with tears. 

“Plagg.” His voice comes out as barely above a whisper. 

He shifted the sleeping kitten off his lap and rushed over to the floating black cat of destruction, wrapping his hands around him and bringing him close to his cheek to nuzzle. 

Adrien purred frantically, an idiosyncrasy that never really wore off after being Chat Noir for so many years, and sobbed with happiness. 

“Oh, Plagg. I’m so glad to see you.” He gushed. 

And then it happened. 

Plagg started purring. 

They both stopped and Adrien pulled back to look at his old kwami with a teasing smirk. 

“Did you just... purr?” 

“NO!” Plagg cried indignantly, his little face blushing faintly as he continued to purr. 

“Aww. Plagg! I missed you too.” He grinned, pulling his kwami back in against his cheek to continue nuzzling him. 

“I-it … It doesn’t mean anything.” He sputtered out, only to purr louder and more intensely, much to his mortification. 

“I love you too, Plagg.” Adrien purred back. 


End file.
